This invention relates generally to amusement games and, more particularly, relates to a ball diverter mechanism for use in directing a ball in a pinball game.
In the prior art it is known to divert a ball between two paths in a pinball game from an entry path. These prior art diverters are typically constructed with a single gate rotatable between a first position and a second position. When the gate is positioned in the first position the ball avoids contact with the gate and is free to travel down the first path which is typically aligned with the entry path. If the gate is positioned in the second position the gate blocks access to the first path and the ball is thereby directed by contact with the gate towards the second path which is generally offset from the entry path. Typically, a solenoid is used to move the gate between the two positions wherein the solenoid is activated to cause the gate to rotate from the first position to the second position. There is also known ball diverters of the type wherein the gate is used to divert a ball between two paths which are both offset from the entry path. In this type of ball diverter a pair of solenoids are typically used to cause rotation of the gate between the two positions wherein the ball is directed by contact with the gate to either the first or second path. A need exists, however, for a single solenoid activated ball diverter capable of directing a ball between two offset paths.
As a result of this existing need, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pinball game ball diverter mechanism which requires less space than those ball diverts currently used.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pinball game ball diverter mechanism which utilizes a single solenoid for use in directing the ball between two paths.